Colors Everywhere!
ColorsColors Everywhere is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Periwinkle Summary Today Blue and her friends are creating a Portrait of Pals. It's going to contain pictures of lots of our friends, but it seems that some of the colors we need are missing. In this episode, we help out with mixing needing colors to help with the portrait. We also skidoo into a book of colors where we find some friends that are very colorful and help them to find their color friends, learning about special colors created by mixing in the process. Trivia/Goofs *This is the only episode where Joe changes his shirt multiple times. *Joe didn't have a blue shirt and a purple shirt on in this episode. *At the end of the opening sequence, Blue enters the Blue's Clues house through her special door. Joe shows up outside and leads us over to Blue, who has apparently actually been outside for some time. *Sidetable says that her favorite color is purple in The Big Book About Us. Here, she states it is orange. *Joe pulled out his notebook with a green crayon, but when he drew the 3rd clue, the crayon was red, then after he drew the clue, the crayon was green again. * Joe changed his shirt so quickly. * When Joe says "We just figured out Blue's Clues", the audio is taken from the Season 4 finale Steve Goes to College except it is sped up and high pitched. Gallery Blue 1.jpg Colors Everywhere_001.jpg Colors Everywhere_002.jpg Colors-Everywhere_003.jpg Colors Everywhere_004.jpg Colors Everywhere_005.jpg Colors Everywhere_006.jpg Colors Everywhere_007.jpg Colors Everywhere_008.jpg Colors Everywhere_009.jpg Colors Everywhere_010.jpg Colors Everywhere_011.jpg Colors Everywhere_012.jpg Colors Everywhere 013.jpg Colors Everywhere_014.jpg Colors Everywhere_015.jpg Colors Everywhere_016.jpg Colors Everywhere_017.jpg Colors Everywhere_018.jpg Colors Everywhere_019.jpg Colors Everywhere_020.jpg Colors Everywhere_021.jpg blues-clues-series-6-episode-11.jpg Colors Everywhere 022.jpg Colors Everywhere 023.jpg Colors Everywhere 024.jpg Colors Everywhere 025.jpg Colors Everywhere 026.jpg Colors Everywhere 027.jpg Colors Everywhere 028.jpg Colors Everywhere 029.jpg Colors Everywhere 030.jpg Colors Everywhere 031.jpg Colors Everywhere 032.jpg Colors Everywhere 033.jpg Colors Everywhere 034.jpg Colors Everywhere 035.jpg Colors Everywhere 036.jpg Colors Everywhere_037.jpg Colors Everywhere_038.jpg Colors Everywhere_039.jpg Colors Everywhere 040.jpg Colors Everywhere 041.jpg Colors Everywhere 042.jpg Colors Everywhere_043.jpg Colors Everywhere_044.jpg Colors Everywhere_045.jpg Colors Everywhere_046.jpg Colors-Everywhere_047.jpg Colors Everywhere_048.jpg Colors Everywhere_049.jpg Colors Everywhere_050.jpg Colors Everywhere_051.jpg Colors Everywhere_052.jpg Colors Everywhere_053.jpg Colors Everywhere_054.jpg Colors Everywhere_055.jpg Colors Everywhere_056.jpg Colors Everywhere_057.jpg Colors Everywhere_058.jpg Colors Everywhere_059.jpg Colors Everywhere_060.jpg Colors Everywhere_061.jpg Colors Everywhere_062.jpg Colors Everywhere_063.jpg Colors Everywhere_064.jpg Colors Everywhere_065.jpg Colors Everywhere_066.jpg Colors Everywhere_067.jpg Colors Everywhere_068.jpg Colors Everywhere_069.jpg Colors Everywhere_070.jpg Colors Everywhere_071.jpg Colors Everywhere_072.jpg Colors Everywhere_073.jpg Colors Everywhere_074.jpg Colors Everywhere_075.jpg Colors Everywhere_076.jpg Colors Everywhere_077.jpg Colors Everywhere_078.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Green Shirt Category:Orange Shirt Category:Yellow Shirt Category:Red Shirt Category:2002 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Joe is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes With Color Clues Category:Episodes where Clues Are Found on Felt Board Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home